Hitomi's Story
by Fukurou14
Summary: This is my first story that I'm publishing, i hope you will enjoy It just as much as i enjoyed making It :) . It's not beta read, so any corrections via mail are very handy :) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of The Characters. This story is about Hitomi Fukurou ( My Oc in Naruto).
1. Bitter Nightmares and a thieves child

**chapter one: Bitter Nightmares and a thief's Child.**

_It was summer, a beautiful Tuesday. the long waving grass and the most beautiful flowers were blooming in the field where me and my parents stayed in a short summer vacation. I just turned five... I was laughing while my dad threw me in the air and caught me again. _

_"Careful honey, you'll drop her if you don't watch out!'' said my mother while she was hiding her smile behind her hand and pretended to be very worried. _

_he grinned at her while he threw me in the air again. 'she'll be fine, right Hitomi.'' I was so busy laughing that I couldn't answer him. "Ruri, do you have the scrolls with you?'' mother looked at him, she wasn't smiling anymore as she gave the scrolls to my father. He let me sit on his knee and opened the scrolls. I watched while he did the hand seals: Dragon, monkey, rat, dragon. I wish I saw it coming..._

_It was night, I heard screams downstairs. The seal on my shoulder stings a little, but dad said that it would go over soon. I woke up by the sound of breaking glass and kunai knives smashing against each other. I heard my mother and father yelling and unfamiliar voices talking back. I got curious and got out of bed. I took my stuffed Owl with me. I got her for my birthday and named her Emi. _

_When I finally got downstairs I saw ANBU black ops standing in the room._

_ "where are they! Where are the scrolls!'' They yelled so hard that I tripped down the last stair and fell flat on my face. "We know you're hiding them somewhere...who are you?'' I was to scared to answer. I just sat there like a frozen rabbit. ''Don't mind her, that little girl is no threat to us."_

_ I just sat there as I watched them punch my parents trying to get the information out of them. The only thing I could do was watch. I felt angry, sad, scared and hopeless and started crying. louder and louder, and each time I cried louder the seal became hotter and more painful. They started noticing me and when they saw the smoke coming from my back they rushed themselves and my parents to safety. I couldn't stop. A white fiery explosion vanquished the entire house, I did that._

I woke up from that dream, or nightmare actually. When I was five I didn't understood what happened. Now I'm thirteen, and I realized long ago that my parents where thief's who stole and sealed a forbidden justu inside me. They left Konoha to get away from The ANBU. When the ANBU found us they didn't realize that dad sealed it inside me. Because of all the emotions I released the seal and blew up the entire place. Too bad they where at a safe distance. I can control the white flame's. These are flames created by the dragons themselves and they burn hotter than the sun. It does sound really cool, but it's not the most ideal of Jutsu's. I once tried to make a camping fire, I burned down A-lot of trees. So as you might notice I'm very bad at controlling that stupid Justsu!

My parents are in prison now. First few years I was so sad, I trained every day to get stronger. I broke bones and noses trying to perfect my Taijutsu, I gave a-lot of people a lovely burn mark trying my Ninjustu and fried my own brain with Genjutsu (I still suck at that)

but since I'm old enough to see what really happened I don't care what happens to them.


	2. Introduction

**Chapter two: Introduction of team 5 and the Fukurou clan.**

Let me introduce you to my team mates: Taro and Jiro Yamamoto and my sensei Toshi Fukurou. Taro and Jiro are (sadly) two years older than me and are twin brothers. great for me, that means double trouble thus more messes to clean up. Great. They still are the best friends I ever had.

Taro is born first, just five minutes before Jiro. they are both over confident, a bit hyper and not to mention: They look exactly like each other. They both have black eyes with brown/reddish hair. they even dress the same! The difference between them is their fighting skill's. Taro is practicing Ninjutsu while Jiro uses Taijutsu and teams up with his summoning Kei. A big golden-brown owl.

My sensei Toshi Fukurou is a bit of a mystery, we don't know much about him except his name and that he's my uncle. He's short tempered and has an own sense of humour (which isn't funny at all) He's already at an older age. We think about 30 or 35 years old. But since he gets all angry about it when we ask him it has to be older, right?

As you might already know, my name's Hitomi Fukurou. I'm twelve years old and have boobs the size of my head. No. Its quite the opposite of that. Not to mention The orange hair colour, The freckles on my nose and cheeks and the fact that I'm smaller than most kids my age. The only thing I do find attractive about my look, are my eyes. I like the emerald green colour.

My appearance is one of the main reasons why people intend to underestimate me. Until I burn their face of.

The Fukurou clan has been in the land of fire for centuries. We're one of the main defences in Konohagakure, but live outside the village itself. We posses one of the biggest libraries in the land of fire which contains a-lot of information about jutsu, medicinal herbs, seals and other cool stuff. I spend so much time there reading stories about legends and fantasy and I'm still not even close at half of the books I want to read.

The clan's Kekkai Genkai is only for defence. The user can create a transparent wall between the attacker and Himself or the persons they want to protect. They can move it at will and the more specialised Shinobi can create up to five at the same time.

It's a very sunny day, maybe I'm going to train today. maybe. I get out of bed and start walking to the kitchen. As I pass the dining table I see a note with my grandma's handwriting, next to that letter stood my breakfast.

_' Hitomi, please for once can you get up a bit earlier tomorrow. Knowing you it should be 12:30 by now. Enjoy you're breakfast and don't forget you're agreement towards Toshi to train at least two hours. Just put you're mind to it!'_

I looked up towards the clock, It was exactly 12:25.

'Grandma, you know me a little too well.'' I said, while I sat down and ate my breakfast. I'm going to train. But first I'm going to Taro and Jiro and after that I'm going to train. Maybe.


End file.
